Mi pequeña luz
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Itachi Uchiha recibió el mejor regalo a sus cinco años, un hermano pequeño. Con el tiempo descubrirá que esta rodeado de una oscuridad que se engulliría toda su vida, y solo esa luz podría salvarlo, pero primero tendría que salvarla él de la maldición de los Uchiha. N/A: ADVERTENCIA, Yaoi, romance, angst, drama, incesto, pedofilia, bullyng. Parejas: ItaSasu, y más. Review please!


Mi pequeña luz.

Introducción.

Para Itachi ser un Uchiha conllevó a varias responsabilidades.

La primera de todas, guardar una apariencia tranquila, serena y que diera aire de confianzas. Eso era para el resto de personas que había alrededor, fueran miembros de la familia o simplemente la gente normal del día a día que la empresa Uchiha recibía o conocidos de la misma.

Otra responsabilidad fue la de concentrarse en sus notas, solo con sus cinco años, ya había superado el promedio de notas de la clase y demostrado ser un niño prodigio, aprendiendo el doble de rápido que sus compañeros. Pero eso no le quitó la tercera responsabilidad.

La popularidad entre los de su edad, ya tenía varios amigos hechos, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Nagato y Zetsu. Admiradoras, obviamente de su edad y también mayores de un año o dos, e incluso las mujeres adultas lo adulaban por ser bastante bello y que de mayor sería posiblemente un modelo.

Por supuesto eso último no se haría realidad, él estaba destinado a heredar el puesto de su padre.

Fugaku Uchiha por otra parte se sentía orgulloso de Itachi. Seguramente el Uchiha más prometedor de toda la familia, ya se había ganado la envidia de muchos familiares y otros integrantes de la gran compañía. Cinco años y tan alto estaba llegando en la escuela y en la sociedad, para un padre no podría existir nada mejor.

Lo mismo ocurría con su madre Mikoto, que presumía de su hijo por todos lados que iba, feliz de haber sido la que lo había traído al mundo y educado un poco por encima en casa, ya que ella anteriormente se sacó la carrera de magisterio para ser profesora de universidad, aunque al casarse tuvo que dejarla para dedicarse a cuidar de la casa mientras estuvo embarazada, luego pudo conseguir trabajo como dirigente de cosméticas de otra buena empresa. De la casa ya se encargarían las criadas y ella por las tardes tras volver, siempre sacaría algo de tiempo para ayudar a Itachi con deberes y enseñarle un poco más de temarios de cursos avanzados.

Aunque claro, todo aquello tenía un lado oscuro, Itachi no podía disfrutar de su infancia tanto como querría, básicamente porque las veces que veía a sus amigos era en la escuela, en excursiones o en cumpleaños, nunca podía quedarse a jugar con ellos o ir a sus casas a dormir. Como Uchiha, tenía que prepararse todo el tiempo que pudiese, apenas teniendo tiempo para sus propios hobbies.

El caso era, que una tarde se quedó pensando mientras estudiaba en su cuarto.

¿Acaso tenía hobbies? ¿Algo que le gustara?

Bueno, para su mente infantil, aunque más inteligente que el resto, había una respuesta. Le hacia feliz, le gustaba que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos, por lo cual, empezó a estudiar el doble para satisfacerlos completamente. Pocas veces enfermaba y las veces que lo hacía era por exceso de estudiar, a lo cual el médico de la familia les aconsejó a sus padres que dejaran de forzarlo tanto, era demasiado pequeño para tanto estrés.

Sin embargo Itachi siempre calmó a sus padres diciéndoles que estaba bien.

Y finalmente, llegó el día.

Una tarde se le fue comunicado por sus padres que tendría un hermano o hermana pequeño. La primera reacción fue la de sonreír ampliamente, con una alegría que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, algo que le encantó, fue como probar un dulce exquisito del que repetiría constantemente sin hartarse. No obstante, tuvo que abandonar su sonrisa al ver las caras de sus padres, ellos no parecían igual de felices que él. Más bien parecían algo...decepcionados.

No entendía por qué, otro Uchiha vendría al mundo, un genio como él quizás, tendría a alguien con quien estudiar, alguien con quien jugar, hablar, divertirse dentro de casa, no como hasta ahora, siempre estuvo solo cuando llegaba a casa hasta bien tarde que llegaban sus padres y solo le atosigaban con los estudios, y asuntos que aunque hacía ver que entendía, no lo llegaba a hacer por completo. Sus máximas conversaciones de ocio era con las criadas, a las cuales también se les prohibió molestarlo.

No pensó mucho más en ello, el tiempo avanzaba, cada mes, Itachi se acercaba a la barriga embarazada de su madre, bueno, la verdad era que lo hacía diariamente, pero una vez empezaba otro mes, lo hacia con más ganas. Pegaba el oído a la barriga, para ver si podía oír algo, a veces pedía que le hablara, y Mikoto se reía por lo adorable que era su hijo mayor con su inocencia infantil. Curioso que aun le quedase.

x

x

x

Los nervios en la sala de espera se hacían demasiado dolorosos para Itachi. Ya casi, solo tenía que esperar un poco más y podría verlo. Movía sus dedos constantemente y tenía los labios resecos.

Fue entonces el momento que su padre le dejó entrar. La sala era oscura, solo iluminada por la luz encima de la camilla dónde su madre, cansada pero algo sonriente, aguantaba en brazos enrollado a la pequeña criatura que berreaba fuertemente.

Sus ojos negros que agrandaron un poco más cuando estuvo al lado de su madre, y pudo verlo. Era blanco y con las mejillas algo rojas por el griterío que se marcaba, solo una pequeña maraña de pelo negro en su cabeza. Mikoto intentaba calmarlo pero no podía, y no quería beber del pecho así que tenían que darle biberón, el cual tampoco quería.

Mikoto miró a su marido algo preocupada por ello, y este iba a llamar a las madronas para que se lo llevaran a la incubadora o que se hicieran cargo ellas.

Pero ambos se sorprendieron cuando sin aviso alguno, Itachi lo tomó en brazos, meciéndolo un poquito y hablándole suave para calmarlo le preguntaba como estaba. De nuevo su inocencia brillaba en aquellos momentos, más la ilusión de ser hermano mayor. Ambos confusos pero impresionados, miraron como el pequeño bebé que lloraba desgarradoramente momentos atrás, había ido calmándose hasta solo quedar pequeños sollozos pronto acallados.

Se estaban mirando fijamente ambos hermanos, los pequeños ojos azabache con los de Itachi. Hubo una conexión que hizo que el bebé sintiera una confianza profunda hacia esa persona que lo cargaba con amor y delicadeza que en los brazos de su madre no encontró.

-¿Cómo le vamos a llamar?-preguntó Itachi, sin apartar la mirada y la sonrisa del pequeño ser que le miraba fijamente con los labios en un circulo pequeño, como curioso.

Los padres despertaron de su mini trance para mirarse, no lo habían pensado la verdad, creyeron oportuno el mejor momento en el que naciera para decidir. Y fue entonces cuando a Itachi se le ocurrió la idea.

-Podríamos llamarlo Sasuke, como Sarutobi-san el padrino de bodas de mamá.

Eso les pareció bien a ambos, Sarutobi fue siempre un buen amigo de la familia Uchiha, y él mismo había pedido ser el padrino de bodas de Mikoto.

Así que aquel día, Sasuke Uchiha entró en la vida de Itachi, como una pequeña luz dentro de la oscuridad que pronto se cernería sobre ellos.

To be Continued?

Espero que os haya gustado, pido un total de 5 reviews para seguir esto por favor~~ n.n


End file.
